


Running a Fever

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Illnesses, Parenthood, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: Chizuru is away and Souji is left responsible to take care of their sick daughter.
Relationships: Okita Souji/Yukimura Chizuru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Running a Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Faire de la Fièvre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436801) by [SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart)



Souji cuddles her little body, rather franticly, as he is fresh out of ideas of what he could do to soothe her illness.

Seeing his two-year-old sick breaks his heart, it really does. He hardly appreciates when a member of his family suffers, no matter the reason. It makes him feel useless, he is a Goddamned swordsman, he is responsible for their protection, and that entails making sure they suffer no pain.

Not to mention, when it comes to his young daughter, he often struggles in understanding and serving her needs, as he never really was responsible for an infant and did not know what to make of them.

When she is in such fragile state, that failing becomes even more glaring. She has been struggling to sleep following the routine Chizuru was so adamant to adapt her to, and she has been needy, wanting cuddles all day, crying when he leaves her line of sight.

He does not really understand why people get sick, but his medically-trained wife explained it was due to invisible creatures that invaded one’s body and enslaved their organs. It all seemed awfully dramatic, so he is not confident in that explanation, but due to his own experiences of disconnect to his physical existence, it might have some truth to it.

Speaking of, his wife is at a city, three towns over, bartering off their excess vegetables, gathering information about the state of the realm and stacking up on necessities they could not produce themselves. She often lent her help to the villagers that lived closest to their farmstead by filling orders and helping with accountancy.

Due to his nature as a wanted man, an enemy of the court, she is responsible to every interaction to the outside would, and he is left alone, trying to work out how to console their daughter. Chizuru’s travelling was enough to make him feel uneasy, as she had a penchant to get herself in trouble, added to his current stress about their infant, and it seemed he is losing years off his life.

He had already given her the four-hour dosage allowed of medicine, as instructed by his wife before leaving, he had already given her a lukewarm bath he heated with great difficulty, plaited her hair, gave her some herbal tea, which she promptly spit out on his face, and read her several stories to try and keep her calm.

So far, it has not worked out.

Now, he was trying to sing her off to sleep, and he had a terrible pitch, but he was getting rather desperate. He is even considering awkward dancing if it would somehow help.

Finally, _finally_ , she seemed to begin tiring out and dozing off in his arms. He still watched it even after she fell asleep clutching at his shirt, snuggled into his chest and breathing heavily whilst she dreams.

He gently laid her down at the futon and covered her well, to avoid the cool draft that came from the floor of their home.

“Why are you doing this to your father?” He asked the young girl, who, of course did not respond. “Please, next time wait for your mother to get sick.”

It should be around noon. The sun, high in the sky, shone brightly and made him awfully sleepy and dizzy. Souji lays on his own futon, next to his daughter’s, and covers himself, as it was a chilly day.

His lips seem to be chipped as well. Perhaps he ought to drink some water, but he felt so tired that the thought of going out to have some was absolutely exhausted.

Suddenly, a thunderous sneeze erupts through his nose.

 _Damn it_.


End file.
